Angels and Bladers
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: The battle of Nemesis is over, but the Blader's themselves are forever tainted... especially Ryuga. Defeat drives him crazy and probably suicidal. But when an angel enters his life, the scales begin to tip. Can she become a guardian angel and save him... or just get him killed? Supernatural influence, since i'm a die-hard fan. Also a bit of the Bue Blood novels.
1. Back to the real world

Ryuga ripped out his bey, L-Drago and launched it at lightning speed. "Let it rip!" he screamed. L-Drago flew out and crushed the side of the mountain, causing a mighty boom and tons of rock rolling down towards the city.

Metal Bey City.

Home to some of the most powerful blader's on the face of the Earth, he being one of them. He scowled and called back his bey. _Not hard enough_, he thought. His training was vital to keep their power fit, so they could blow away Pegasus away, once and for all.

The Dragon Emperor _would not _fail.

He smirked at the thought. Yes, Hagane you will be defeated and only ever be defeated by me.

**CH.1**

"Ryuga's training again," Madoka Amano said in an annoyed voice. She was absent mindedly stroking her boyfriend's fiery red hair, his head on her lap. Gingka Hagane opened one brown eye to look at his girlfriend, who was barely containing a look of annoyance. He chuckled and sat up.

"Aw, let it be Madoka. As long as he doesn't set the city on fire, we'll be fine." He grinned and leaned in to kiss the brunette.

Kyoya Tategami snorted from his seat in the tree above their heads. "Get a room you two."

"Oh, leave of them Kyoya. There's no need to be so jealous." Tsubasa Otori drawled. His silver hair and golden eyes gleamed in the March sun. He had his arms wrapped around Hikaru Hasama's waist, who was sitting in his lap. The blunette giggled.

"Exactly Kyoya. You have to experience being in love to know that every second counts."

"And you have?" the pine haired boy retorted. In answer, she snuggled closer to Tsubasa.

"Yes, I have."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and jumped down to join Benkei on the ground. The Bull blader was currently stuffing his face with food, while Kenta and Yuu lay at his feet, playing a combined game of Tekken on their DS's.

The team was lounging about in the Metal City Park. It was a bright day, not a cloud in the sky, so they had decided to have a small picinic/hang out to pass the hot day. The only comfort in the otherwise humid day was a cool breeze blowing from time to time.

Madoka was still staring out towrds the mountains. The white haired boy's obsession with being number one freaked her out, and she often wondered what drove him towards it. 'Lack of love during his upbringing' she thought dryly. He needed someone in his life; but the only problem was he refused to accept anyone and kept everyone at... well, stadium's length.

"Do you think Ryuga will ever, you know... accept someone?" she asked quietly. The result was instantaneous.

Tsubasa threw his head back and laughed; Gingka stared at her as if she'd gone mad; Yuu and Kenta immediately sat up, mouth's hanging open; Benkei froze, mid-eating.

"Why, you getting second thoughts about Gingka?" Kyoya asked, eyeing her. Madoka felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"I think we both know very well that isn't true," she shot back hotly.

"Relax Madoka, he's just teasing," Hikaru said, in a soothing voice. "But to answer your question: No, he won't. His only true love is blading and power. He doesn't care about anyone, and no one cares about him. He doesn't care about what happens to people, as long as he gets what he wants; He doesn't have a heart... or a soul." Her blue eyes clouded over over at the last sentence, and it became quite obvious she was remembering her battle with the Dragon Emperor.

An uneasy silence enveloped the group. Tsubasa's hand crept into Hikaru's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The silence was finally broken by Yuu.

"Well, I'd like to meet the girl who changes Yugie." He said with an air of dismissal. Gingka's eyes drifted to the mountains, then beyond them.

"There's someone for everyone" he said softly.

No one denied his statement.


	2. Mikaela

**Hey guyzz, so I'm having my exams at the moment and I will be posting more often soon! Plzz do R&R u guys are leaving me in suspense! Forgive any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB, but i do happen to own the incredibly sexy Mikaela Harper(whose actually me ;)) **

**Shall we continue ladies and gents?**

**Kisses, M**

Ryuga continued to bash holes into the mountain's sides. Harder, he willed his L-Drago Destructor. He went on for another hour before finally calling back his steaming bey and taking a break. He sprinted to the top of the now-ruined mountain, pumping his arms and crouched on a cliff near the top, breathing in the cool mountain air. He closed his eyes and calmed the adrenaline rushing through his body, taking in everything around him.

A few minutes later, his ears pricked up, predator style, picking up a sound; A sandstorm, but smoother, lighter. It was drawing closer, and he jumped up ready for action.

A blurry figure was making it's way to his current position, dashing up the mountain. It nimbly avoided the gashes in the mountain's side at inhuman speed, slowing down as it came closer to the top. Only now was the target visible.

It was definitely a girl, distinguishable by the feminine walk and flowing locks. She was dressed simply in white jeans, a purple tank top with motorcycle boots and leather jacket. A brown belt slung low on her hips, with a launcher and bey case attached to it. Her features were blurry at first but they soon came into focus; soft, full lips, tan skin, a small nose, and aristocratic features. Ryuga's first impression was that something was wrong and he immediately realized what; her eyes were blinking between normal and opaque white. They began to blink faster as she drew closer, like a missile homing in on it's target. She suddenly stopped a few yards from him, her eyes seemed a solid white now. He took an uncertain step back, hands going to his launcher and bey.

"Who are you and what do you want? I'm busy." he said loudly. The girl seemed to snap out of her reverie; she shook her head, blinked a few times before fixing him with a smirk. She stepped closer extending a hand, and he caught a whiff of pineforests and... something else, he couldn't quite lay a finger on.

"Mikaela Harper," she said rather formally. "Are you Ryuga?" He eyed her hand warily.

"Depends on who's asking," he said icily. She drew her hand back, crossing her arms.

"I work with an organization who've made it their duty to cleanse the generations of Bladers." Seeing his confused expression she added "We protect the bladers from the Dark Power and it's temptations. Once in a while, a rare case will break out and we take immediate action. You happen to be one of those rare cases." Ryuga let out a snort of disbelief. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What are you gonna do? Put me in a cell?" he sneered. "Thanks chica, but i'm perfectly fine." She smirked slightly at the nickname.

"No, you're not." He glared at her.

"Care to explain what that's supposed to mean?" he snarled. She spread her hands and subjected.

"Do you want it blunt, or the whole story?"

"Oh, cut it short already," he hissed.

"The Dark Power's killing you. One, slow, step, at a time. It uses it's host; promises of power, a reunion, but it's all actually a cover for it's own purposes. World domination.

It needs to be flushed out of it's host- or as in your case, a previous host- before the side effects start to play out. Crave for power, an unbearable need for winning, overwhelming needs to push yourself past the limits. I'm basically here to remove the lil' remnants of the Dark Power, before they kill you."

Ryuga couldn't believe what he was hearing. This… this girl and her "organization" thought he was mentally ill? Me? he thought, and waves of cold fury rolled over him, threatening to burst out and succumb everything around it, to teach the dark haired girl a lesson.

"So you think I'm mentally ill? Or just plain psychotic?" he sneered, venom dripping from every word. The girl's eyes widened ever so slightly, one hand sliding down her thigh, and gripping something strapped to the side. He kept her fixed with his wild eyes, and allowed just enough Darkness to fill them to scare her.

"Neither." she stated calmly, locking her gaze with his. "But like I said, it has it's consequences. Overexertion, insufficient intake of food and drink; lack of sleep. C'mon, when's the last time you actually had a proper meal, or the time you actually slept? You look exhausted right now, I can see past your little mask, and you're pale."

"I'm perfectly fine," he said harshly, but now as his mind processed this information he realized he wasn't.

He wouldn't sleep for weeks, even months on end, and then once in a blue moon, collapse his body having exhausted it's limits. Only to wake up and find out that weeks had passed. To cover his discomfort he gave her another look, his lip curling up slightly.

"You're a rude little thing aren't you? Walking up to some stranger and declaring that they're psychotic; like any sensible person, i take that as an insult and the Dragon Emperor doesn't take insults lightly. So I'll give you a chance to think about an apology before I have to beat it out of you. Now, get out of my way." he spat out, walking past her. He jogged her shoulder as he passed, silently begging her to fight back.

"Battle me." she called out to his retreating figure. He turned to her now, his signature smirk forming on his mouth.

"Battle me." she repeated, "If you win, I'll let you walk away, but if i win, you'll have no choice but to cooperate." He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Really?" he sneered. "What makes you think you can force the Dragon Emperor to do anything?"

In return, the girl spread her legs and released her bey from it's case, readying herself. "Oh you'll see, Master." she shot back. That was the last straw, and he launched his bey, a war cry bursting out. "L-Drago!" he screamed, and the bey spun harder, faster. The dark haired girl launched her bey in retaliation.

"Go Flaming MichaelAngelus!" she commanded it, and the spinning gold melted into blue-white flames. Ryuga was momentarily blinded by it's searing light, and he stumbled back a step, immediately regaining his footing. He flexed his hands, setting them in fists, eyes narrowing down to slits. Attack, he willed his bey and Destructor mercilessly banged into the fiery bey, driving it off the cliff into the abyss below. He smirked cruelly.

"Game over," he drawled. She gave him a sweet smile and snapped her fingers. MichaelAngelus glowed brighter and hotter unexpectedly jumping over L-Drago; the momentum nearly sending the bey over the cliff.

"Go! Flaming MichaelAngelus, Secret Move: Repentance Drive." she commanded and her eyes turned a pure gold, pupil, iris and all. Ripples of light and heat splayed of the bey, enveloping L-Drago, which began to wobble violently. L-Drago shot out and so did MichaelAngelus; A column of white flames, shaped vaguely like a girl with two gold holes for eyes, identical to Mikaela's, and a pair of gold wings, spread out. It raised a flaming staff and plunged it into L-Drago' body, pinning down the huge snake. Ryuga yelled in defiance, but his voice refused to carry across, while the girl locked her eyes on the two writhing figures. "Unleash repentance!" she said, spreading her arms as she was lifted up into the air, hair writhing like snakes, flames licking her feet. L-Drago's body was engulfed in flames, and a blinding flash ensued. Ryuga felt his body being lifted off the ground and thrown back, head banging against a boulder. The last thing he remembered was a searing burn against his arm.

**So people, what do you think? the next chapter's coming up fast ;) Who's the mystery girl, and what is she planning for Mr. I'm Sexy and I Know It? Any ideas for what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned... the next chapter starring Ryuga, Mikaela and Madoka Amano might just be up within 24 hrs! Kisses, M **


	3. A Decision

**Hey guyzz, so I'm having my exams at the moment and I will be posting more often soon! Plzz do R&R u guys are leaving me in suspense! Forgive any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB, but i do happen to own the incredibly sexy Mikaela Harper(whose actually me ;)) **

**Shall we continue ladies and gents?**

**Kisses, M**

Ryuga sat up groggily. His eyes fell on the bey next to him, every woozy feeling vanishing in an instance: L-Drago Destructor.

No.

He picked up his pride and soulful joy with trembling fingers, fingers tightening around it, recoiling at the sight that cursed his amber eyes; The facebolt was blank, L-Drago was gone. He looked up at the blue eyed girl who was picking her way through the debris towards him, waves of cold fury rolling over him.

"What did you do?" he said, voice dangerously low. She crouched next to him and it took most of his self restrain to not wrap his fingers around her neck. She gestured slightly and he looked down at her hand; her golden beyblade gleamed on it, the metal body cut sharp and fine.

"Look." she ordered. They locked eyes in a staring match, unsuccessfully trying to drill holes into each other's faces. He broke his gaze away to look at MichaelAngelus, eyes widening.

L-Drago was coiled in launch position, the way it usually was. The only difference was a pair of white wings crossed over it, trapping it in a celestial cage.

"Wait… what… how? " he asked in a shocked voice, making a grab for the golden bey, but the girl was faster, closing her fingers over it.

"Not so fast, hotshot." she teased, and got up swiping dust of her jeans. Ryuga grabbed her arm and yanked her back down; she landed on top of him, their bodies tangling. He snarled at her hardened expression.

"You should let me go if you know what's best for you," she said in a threatening voice.

He kept a vice like grip on her arm, loosening it ever so slightly. Waves of fear and anger washed over him. She had beaten him, the Dragon Emperor and destroyed his L-Drago in the process. He took a deep breath to launch a stream of insults her way, but was momentarily distracted; the scent of pine and lilies was slightly overwhelming. Ryuga was suddenly aware of how close their bodies were, legs tangled, almost chest to chest. The girl must have realized it too and she pushed off him to sit back, turning red. Her dark bangs had fallen on her face and she impatiently pushed them back.

"What did you do to L-Drago?!" he yelled at her, his aura sparking.

"She'll be FINE!" she yelled right back, gold light flashing in her eyes. "I did tell you, if I won, you'd have no choice but to cooperate. Unless you want your precious L-Drago back, you'll have to stick to me like a leech for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" he choked. "That's precious training time gone down the drain!" The girl huffed and pushed her bangs away again.

"The point of you hanging out with me is so that we can cure you of this… disorder; change your sleep cycle, fix your eating habits and drop your training a notch."

"I refuse to cooperate," he declared rather petulantly. the girl got up once again, a grim smile playing across her lips.

"I'll give you the night to think about it; your cooperation for L-Drago." She waited a moment for this information to sink in before adding, "Metal Bey Park. Noon. I'll be waiting."

**Yes so this was one of the shorter chapters but it'll keep getting more interesting, just you wait :P R&R plz and keeping reading ;)**

**Kisses, M**


	4. Reluctant Help And A Heavenly Bey

**Hey guyzz, so I'm having my exams at the moment and I will be posting more often soon! Plzz do R&R u guys are leaving me in suspense! Forgive any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB, but i do happen to own the incredibly sexy Mikaela Harper(whose actually me ;)) **

**Shall we continue ladies and gents?**

**Kisses, M**

Madoka was closing up for the night. She'd stayed longer than she usually would, but she had been looking into Sagittario and Libra.

Just as she shut down her laptop, a loud bang and crash reverbrated through the shop, followed by the tinkling of falling glass. She rushed out from the back room just as Ryuga stepped through the broken store window. He looked wild and unkempt and absolutely mad, as though something was bothering him. Seeing Madoka, he strode over and she let out a small scream, backing up against the wall. The white haired boy stopped short of six feet from her, eyes full of fear.

"madoka," he said, desperation creeping into his voice, "I need your help." The brunette continued to keep her distance, but curiosity and concern was slipping through her defenses.

"What's wrong?" she asked warily. The boy reached to his armband which held his bey, and extracted L-Drago from it.

"There's something wrong with L-Drago," he choked out. "Can you fix her? At least have a look at her. Please."

the seriousness of the situation suddenly came over Madoka. If Ryuga was actually begging for help, actually saying the one word she never dreamed of him saying, something must have been really wrong. She reluctantly, yet gently, took the boy by the arm and led him to the back room. She sat him down at the table with a bowl of sushi and a glass of water, before booting up her desktop computer and setting up the mech tools. The brunette noticed that Ryuga completely ignored the food and just sat their, head in hands.

"You really should eat, you know, you look pale." she commented, surprised at her own boldness. Till now, she had never had the confidence to so much as mutter a word in front of the Dragon Emperor.

"I don't have time for that sort of nonsense" came the hoarse reply."Just look at L-Drago." Madoka raised her hands in a sign of submission and placed the battered bey on a stand underneath a few scanners, and cameras .

"The computer will analyze and report any problems in L-Drago." she announced, moving to sit opposite the boy at the table. "Meanwhile, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"It might help and shed some light on what happened." she prodded gently. Ryuga was silent for a whole minute before launching into his tale. Madoka listened to the whole story, transfixed.

"Do you any idea who she is?" she inquired. Ryuga's eyebrows constricted, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She gave me a name…" he said carefully, searching his memory. "Minnie… no, Michel… Mikaela!"

"Mikaela?" Madoka repeated.

"Yeah, Mikaela Harper." He looked up now. "Yup I'm pretty sure that's her name."

"And her bey? Do you remember what it was?" she asked, typing away the bio into her laptop. Ryuga shuddered inwardly.

"Flaming MichaelAngelus," he whispered. Madoka's finger's froze for a second. MichaelAngelus? A Heavenly bey? The last one ever listed in history was almost three hundred years earlier, Star Gabreel. If her memory served her correctly, like it usually did when it came to beys, Star Gabreel was lost to history after a bloodbath between two brothers over who would get to keep it. She continued typing in the information, then logged it into the WBBA Database to cross reference with the servers.

"Cross referencing with global databases… now." she declared, clicking one last key. "If she's on the grid, we'll find her within the next forty eight hours. If not, well maybe upto four days."

Just then, the computer began to beep loudly. Madoka rushed over and read the screen display, eyes growing into huge blue orbs. She whirled to look at the boy, face set grimly.

"We've got a problem."

X-X

"What are you going to do now?" Ryuga looked up and locked eyes with the brunette.

"What's best."

**Yeah sorry if it's a bit lame :P The mysterious Mikaela Harper has damaged L-Drago, but what exactly happened? And what does Ryuga think is best for him and his bey? R&R guys c'mon!**

**Kisses, M**


	5. Reunion

**Hey guyzz, so I'm having my exams at the moment and I will be posting more often soon! Plzz do R&R u guys are leaving me in suspense! Forgive any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB, but i do happen to own the incredibly sexy Mikaela Harper(whose actually me ;)) **

**Shall we continue ladies and gents?**

**Kisses, M**

Mikaela locked the warehouse doors behind her. No one could know she was in there. She looked around the warehouse, senses immediately sharpening in the darkness; her eyes turned into golden slits, her ears detected the blow of a draught at the other end of the warehouse, nose could separate every smell. After the recon check, she walked to a locked trunk in the corner. She waved a hand over an intricately designed lock and it unlatched itself with a hiss, to reveal a set of what seemed to be potions. She brought them out, along with with a copper bowl and began to cross check her ingredients.

"Angelic grace, DNA samples, holy oil, holy water…" she muttered, pouring bits of the ingredients into the bowl. Finally she extracted a silver blade and drew it across her palm. Blood dripped into the mixture in the bowl sparking small flames wherever it fell. She picked up the bowl and some matches and walked to the centre of the warehouse. She stood in the centre of thirteen circles, each elaborately drawn and marked.

She had been waiting for this moment for a long, long time.

_"Et invoco prece vocare fratres, Angelos invocare muniat. Obsecro Raphael, Gabriel, Azrael, Chamuel, Haniel, Hieremahel, Jophiel, Metatron: Raguel, Raziel ha, Sandalphon, Uriel et Zadkiel."_ (And I invoke this prayer, to call upon my brothers and sisters, to call upon the angels to protect us. I call upon Raphael, Gabriel, Azrael, Chamuel, Haniel, Jeremiel, Jophiel, Metatron, Raguel, Raziel, Sandalphon, Uriel and Zadkiel.)she chanted and dropped a flaming match into the bowl. There was a flash of light, as the mixture burned, and when the light receded, she stood in between a circle of thirteen girls and boys her age. She turned to face a girl, with blonde hair that fell till her waist and sharp blue eyes. A sneer formed on her cupid shaped lips.

"Hello, Michael." she said. Mikaela held her gaze, a smirk of her own forming.

"Hello… Gabrielle."

**The plot twists and turns... who are these teens and what does the mysterious Mikaela have to do with them? And what does she want with the Dragon Emperor anyway?**

**Yeah I know it's short, but wait for it... it's coming *laughs evilly***

**Ryuga: You can't copy my manic laugh *scoffs***

**M: Hush! Or I'll make Mikaela break your nose -_-**

**Ryuga: *snorts and turns away* **

**M: Oh well, we'll just have to wait for that won't we? **

**R&R peeps :* **

**Kisses, M**


	6. The Story Of The Past

**Heyy guyzz so sorry about the late update, but exam after parties keep a person busy. Am I right, or am I right? I'll most probably upload everyday now :D Again sorry for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB, but i do happen to own the incredibly sexy Mikaela Harper my OC ;)**

**Shall we continue ladies and gents?**

Ryuga sat there, turning L-Drago over in his hands, heart beating painfully hard. For the eighth time that evening, he stood up and launched L-Drago, but the silvery bey fell to the floor, not even spinning. And for the eighth time that evening, he collapsed next to it, not understanding what was going on.

_"What is it, Madoka?" he asked. She seemed… disturbed._

_"L-Drago's… gone." she stammered. He stared at her as she collapsed, into a chair._

_"I've… never seen anything like- it's just… gone. She's missing, she's not in the bey."_

_"So, like… just gone?" he prayed to some unseen force, that the brunette was joking but she looked as distressed as he felt. He slammed his hands on the table._

_"How is that even possible?" he screamed at her, and steam began to rise of his body; he was seriously pissed. Madoka shrunk back at his harshness, a small whimper escaping from her._

_"Look, Ryuga, I don't know how but I promise I'll look into it. Th- this is the first time I've ever s-seen anything l-l-like this." she stammered. The white haired boy collapsed again, burying his face in his arms. The silence for the next few minutes was deafening, and no longer being able to stand it, Madoka spoke up. "What are you going to do now?"_

_The boy was silent for a moment, before looking up, eyes blazing._

_"What's best."_

So, what is best? he mused, tilting his head up to look at the night sky. The heaven's seemed friendly tonight, stars glowing brightly, unclouded and uncovered; a rare sight on a day with rare events. His thoughts drifted to the raven haired girl he had battled.

Mikaela.

There was something so wrong about her, he'd felt it beneath his skin; a gripping fear in his heart that felt… supernatural. But he'd shaken that feeling off, and he would do it again, if it meant getting his L-Drago back. He would do anything for her.

Yes, he thought, I'll get her back. What can two weeks do? Nothing. The girl said cooperate, she didn't say nicely. The thought brought a smirk to his face, and he stood up to face the night, knowing he might just have to face more like it soon.

x-x

Madoka silently walked back to her small apartment, her mind occupied by the events of the night. The world seemed to be changing; beys simply disappearing, one of the most cruel and merciless bladers begging for help, and strange girls with Heavenly Beys. She shook her head and jumped a puddle in her way, when her phone rung. She assumed it was the window guy she had called after Ryuga's little circus act of jumping through windows, so she picked it up without reading the display.

"Hello?" she asked politely, stopping in front of a darkened alley, back to it's infinite blackness. The line was silent except for the occasional breathing, and Madoka cautious as ever, panicked. "Hello?" she asked again, a little more forcefully. The line remained silent. "Look if this is a cheap joke, it's not funny. Stop wasting my-" she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth, dragging her back into the alley. She tried to scream but to no avail, so she settled with shoving her elbow into the assaulter's stomach. The groan of pain that escaped his mouth delighted her and she nearly ran, but an all too familiar voice whining her name made her stop in her tracks.

"Oww, God Madoka! What was that for?" Gingka whined, still doubled over in pain.

"OH GOD! Gingka are you alright?" she shrieked. The red headed boy finally straightened up with a grin, still clutching his stomach.

"I'll survive, but hey, who knew you could pack a punch? Or well, an elbow at least." She giggled and poked him again just for fun, before turning all serious.

"But why did you sneak up on me?" she asked, slightly bewildered

"So I could do this." he replied, and wrapped his hands around her waist, giving her a sweet kiss. "Hey, beautiful." he drawled, pulling away after a few moments. Madoka simply giggled again, and buried her face in his neck. The Pegasus blader stroked her hair, rocking slightly.

"You wanna come back to my place?" he asked. Madoka looked up into his eyes slightly uncertain. "Come on, Mado, it's been ages since we've had some time to ourselves. Dad's not home either, so we can stay up, watch movies, and have hamburgers and popcorn." he persisted hopefully. She cracked a smile.

"You need me to do the hamburger's don't you?" she asked in a mock-accusing tone. Gingka scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, umm, yeah… sort of." She gave him a quick kiss before dragging him down the street.

"I need to get my stuff then."

Half an hour later, Gingka unlocked the door of his home and let the brunette through. He flicked on the hallway light to reveal the warm and coziness of his place.

"You can dump your stuff here right now." he told Madoka "I'll fix up the guest room for you, and I'll move it in later." The girl sighed and looked around, hands on hips.

"I haven't been here in a long time," she said rather wistfully. "The last time I came here was… right after the Championships. For the after party, remember?" And indeed, Gingka remembered well. It had been a blissful night; Madoka had made a short speech on the team and said a few extra words for Gingka before going on tiptoe to give him a huge kiss in front of everyone. There had been hoots and cheers all around, especially from Masamune. Ryo simply fainted. He chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah. Good times." The brunette cracked her knuckles and strolled into the kitchen. "So where are the patties?"

x-x

"So what are we watching?" Madoka asked, snuggling into Gingka. He picked up a pile of CD's and sifted through them.

"I don't know… Tekken, Grease 2, Journey to the Mysterious Island, and the Notebook. Whaddya wanna watch?" The girl gave a mischevous smile and put the Notebook in the CD tray. Gingka sighed. "The Notebook it is then."

They settled down as the movie started. Gingka crammed himself with hamburgers, thinking of how well Madoka made them. He offered Madoka one, who reluctantly took a bite, the ketchup dropping on her lips. Something suddenly surged inside Gingka and he leaned close to her.

"You've got something on your lips," he said softly. Madoka looked up quizzically.

"Where?" she asked rubbing her upper lip. Gingka planted a kiss on her lips, letting it linger for a long moment. When he pulled away Madoka blushed as pink as her clothes.

"There." he said playfully, tilting his head to one side. "Wanna go to my room?" he asked, standing up and taking her hand. She nodded, and they disappeared into his room.

x-x

Kyoya Tategami perched on top of the WBBA building. The night reminded him of the incident…

_"Kyoya! Where are you child?" a woman called out, ducking under branches. A tall pine haired man followed her not far behind, a silver blade in his hand. A small boy of about eight, silently followed them, like a lion stalks his prey, his eyes glowing in the darkness. These people through him out like a pig for slaughter. His own parents. There was no way he was going back to him. He let out a small growl and two lions appeared behind him, silently awaiting his orders._

_They were his family now._

_He quickly climbed the tree he hid behind, jumping from the tops following the couple. After nearly four months alone with the pride, the boy had learnt how to adapt to situations, and the basic necessities of surviving in the jungle. He followed the couple to an open area near the heart of the jungle, and silently awaited their next move._

_"Kyoya," the woman-his mother- cooed, "Come on out my son. I have a treat for you…"_

_"Enough of this!" the man growled, and whirled around throwing the blade at the concealed boy. It missed him by inches, but he fell out of the tree in the process. Kyoya saw stars and tried to get up, but the woman grabbed him roughly and pinned his arms behind his back. He kicked and screamed but to no avail. His father walked up with another knife in his hands and pulled his hair back, making him look up at the sky. It was a clear night, a cool breeze blowing. He could see Leone in the sky, and for a moment he let his tears fall, thinking it would be the last thing he would ever see again._

_Suddenly, the woman screamed and released his arms. the man backed up too, going around him to his wife. Kyoya choked out his breath, and saw that his lion companions had made their way into the clearing, growling. One of them came up to the boy, and gently picked him up by the scruff of his collar, carrying him to safety. The other circled the couple who stood stone still, horrified. It growled and the woman yelped, sending Kyoya a fearful look._

_"Kyoya, why don't you tell your friends to ease up. You don't want them hurting mummy now do you?" she said. Kyoya stood up, eyes blazing._

_"I don't have a mother," he hissed at her, putting out his Leone in front of him. "I am the King of Beasts, and I travel with the pride. They are my friends. My family. You mean nothing to me. You are just murderers-" he was cut off by a knife planting itself in his shoulder. He cried out in pain, stumbling back. "I'll kill you!" he roared through the pain and his two companions jumped on the couple, tearing them to shreds. A mirthless laugh rose to the boy's lips; he was enjoying this. "Yeah! Tear them up! Don't let them live…" The pain in his shoulder was excruciating, and was making his vision go black around the edges. He dropped down onto his knees, moaning in pain._

_A scream made him look up. A small girl with ink blue hair and sapphire eyes to match his own was standing at the edge of the clearing, tears streaming into the grubby teddy bear she had in a headlock._

_Katiya._

_"Katiya?" he mumbled, eyes drooping. Katiya Tategami looked his way, eyes full of loathing and fear._

_"You killed them!" she screeched. "You killed them Kyo! You killed mommy and daddy!"_

_"No, Katiya, I didn't." he tried to stand but his knees shook._

_"Yes you did. I heard you! You said you would kill them and you set those lions on them." she was sobbing now, backing up into the jungle. "I-I can't believe you are my brother. Mommy and Daddy did a great thing by throwing you out. They never hit me again, they always had food and they were happy! I was happy! I hate you Kyo! How did I ever love you before? You killed my parents and I hate you for it!" With that she spun away and ran into the depths of the jungle. Kyoya tried to follow her, but blinding pain washed through his body, making him keel over._

_"I- I didn't mean to...was an accident." he mumbled into the dewy grass._

x-x

"So, he just like broke through the window and then asked you to fix L-Drago?" Gingka asked, propping his face up on one hand, staring intently at the brunette next to him. Madoka sighed. She had told Gingka everything, and now she was regretting it, since he was asking one too many questions.

"Yes, Gingka." she said patiently, sinking under the covers of his bed.

"Why would he break through the window in the first place?" he wondered aloud, joining her under the covers. Madoka shrugged.

"I've been wondering the same thing. We'll find out soon enough; he'll be coming back tomorrow for any information on that Mikaela character." she grabbed the front of the fiery haired boy's shirt and snuggled close to him. "Go to sleep. I'm tired." she mumbled and felt him laugh. The nightlights went off a second later, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Good night." her boyfriend whispered in her ear, and she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

**I'm hopeless when it comes to fluffy scenes so give me a break.**

**Yeah this chapter clears up a few mysteries, entangles some new ones in it's trap and basically adds to the plot. Sorry, but no Mikaela in this chapter (you guys were waiting for her right?) but you'll see enough of her and her mysterious friends in the upcoming chapter. The other original characters will be appearing too. **

**R&R peeps, thanxx**

**Kisses, M.**


	7. The Angelic Devils

**Phew I'm sooo sorry guys! I had writer's blocks and I needed to do some research and well... I'm just sooo sorry :'(**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Mikaela placed her hands on her hips and grinned at her brothers and sisters. They were all here, some smiling, some scowling; it made her feel right at home again.

"Well, well, well," a tall, lean African American boy drawled from one of the circles, "If it isn't Mikaela. It's been a long time,_ juvenca_." She threw her head back and gave a short laugh.

"I'm surprised you guys still have as much respect ever since some incidents occurred." A pointed glare was thrown towards the blonde, who ignored it and continued to inspect her nails.

"But it's appreciated Ralph," she continued, "Thank you." The curly haired boy just grinned while the others murmured to each other. Mikaela's gaze turned to her left where an extremely skinny black haired, maroon eyed girl with a row of piercings on her ear and dark eye makeup who stood quietly by herself. "Hey Zara," she said trying for a smile. It had been hard to leave the girl who was her sister, even if blood didn't tie them.

Zara D'Cruz looked her in the eye after a long moment, her maroon eyes lightening to wine red. The first time Mikaela had seen the black haired girl's eyes change colours she had nearly screamed, but quickly learnt that the changes related to moods. Lighter meant good; darker meant bad.

Zara attempted for a smile of her own, but failed as miserably as Mikaela had. They were both silent for a second before an unspoken apology passed between them and she walked over where Zara gruffly pulled her best friend into a hug, hard enough to count for the last two years. Mikaela squeezed her back thinking of how the girl could have forgiven her that fast.

_That's what family's do,_ a voice whispered in her head. _They forgive._

When they finally broke away, both girls were grinning like they didn't have a care in the world, but little did they know what Destiny held for them.

x-x

Ryo Hagane returned home a long while after midnight, exhausted. His job at the WBBA was strenuous and he often felt like screaming and throwing things around; pretty much the way Hikaru would react in Ryuga's presence. The defeat of Nemesis, Ryuga's disappearance- and mysterious return, and then a number of murders that seemed to be connected to Nemesis' return, kept Hikaru as well as himself busy.

As he locked up for the night, Ryo noticed a duffel bag strewn across the hallway. A pink duffel bag. Ryo raised his eyebrows, inwardly facepalming at his son's… unusual (Read: Gay) choice. Then he noticed a pair of goggles peaking out of one of the pockets and his mind instantly turned to Madoka. Ah, she must be over, he thought smiling and strained to hear any sound indicating her presence. Silence. The silence made Ryo suspicious and he readied his Phoenix in case it came down to a battle. He crept towards the living room, where he found the television on, and a bowl of popcorn sitting untouched on the mahogany coffee table. The cushions were in a state of disarray, he observed, which meant that they had definitely been sitting on the couch. His next stop was the kitchen, and then his own room. He had left Gingka's room for the last, dreading the worst. He slowly approached the door and turned the knob, peering in.

Gingka lay fast asleep under the covers, only his fiery head visible. He looked peaceful and not at all disturbed, so Ryo relaxed but took a quick survey of the room. Everything was in order; cupboards opened, jacket slung across the back of his chair, sheets in a messed pile. The pile of sheets moved suddenly, grabbing Ryo's attention as a brown head popped up from beneath the sheets. A very familiar brown head.

A crazy thought passed Ryo's brain and he went hot and cold with anger, horror and fear. His fingers fumbled against the wall and threw on the lights. "Gingka Hagane!" he roared, his face as red as his hair, "I thought we had this conversation a long time ago!" Madoka and Gingka sat up with a start, eyes saucer sized. "You promised you wouldn't sleep with anyone until-" Ryo was cut off by an exclamation of horror and a loud yell.

"DAD!" Gingka yelled, leaping out of bed, "What's gotten into you!?" Ryo took a deep breath to restart his lecture, but a detail he had missed a few moments earlier caught his eye; both the kids were fully clothed. All of Ryo's worked up rage went out the window and he slumped into a nearby chair, suddenly exhausted. He heard Madoka call out his name and felt Gingka's hands on his shoulders.

"Dad, you okay?" his son asked worriedly. Ryo tried for a sheepish grin.

"I thought- I… assumed..." he stammered, cheeks burning, but Gingka just laughed.

"Time for bed, daddyo." he said quietly yet amusedly, and led Ryo to his room, where he tucked him in for the night. The man mumbled a thanks and was fast asleep in a few seconds.

x-x

"Skip the formalities Harper." Gabriella Montgomery snarled, placing her hands on her Gucci clad hips. Her ice blue eyes blazed cutting into Mikaela's blue green ones, but the girl just smirked.

"Nice to see you to, Gabe." she sneered. Zara snickered behind her and she was overjoyed to see the flush rising to Gabriella's cheeks.

"Hey," another blonde, suntanned girl with exotic features and sharp green eyes warned, "Don't talk to the _juvenca_ like that."

"Zip it, Sandy." a tall and broadly built boy with long dark hair pulled into a short ponytail shot her way. "There's only ever gonna be one_ juvenca_ and that'll be Mikaela." he looked like he was ready to say more, but Mikaela held up a hand silencing him. She flashed him an appreciative smile which he returned with a respectful nod, before turning her attention to the Aussie blonde. She fixed Sandy with one of her cold stares and relished the feeling of the girl breaking under it.

"That's right Sandy," she cooed, "Why don't you listen to Razek and back off, before I have to make you?" The brown haired boy in the circle next to her growled and made to attack Mikaela, but the protective charms around him kept him at bay. She glanced at him and let out a humorless laugh, turning to face Gabriella once more.

"God above Gabriella! You've got quite a bunch of supporters. Sandy was always your lil' lapdog-" Sandy hissed a very rude word her way at this, "-but Joe's a new addition." she continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "Who else?"

Gabriella gave her a wolfish grin. "Zed, Matt, Yuri, Hana and Jeremia." she drawled. Mikaela kept her expression neutral, but she was mentally clawing at the spoken people's faces. _Those backstabbing son's of a bitches!_, she thought but was relieved to hear that not everyone had turned their backs on her. She looked around sizing up the situation.

"Which leaves me with Ralph, Razek, Zara, Cameron and Rogue." she said thoughtfully. A grin broke out and she said "I've got the best with me, Gabe. The most skilled, the fastest; you guys don't stand a chance." _Hell, we don't stand a chance._ Gabriella noticed this and gave a poisonous smile.

"Do the math, girl. Eight versus six. Plus we have all the ammo and the equipment thanks to Cameron. Hmm, I wonder who stands a chance now?" the mockery in her tone was unmistakable.

**No.** A male voice commanded her. It was all she could do to keep herself from beating the shit out of the blonde, loud mouthed, rich girl standing in front of her.

**Let me do it, Michael. Just this once…** she pleaded, but all she got was silence. **Pretty please with a cherry on top?** she prodded, but the Archangel continued to remain silent.

**I'll take that as a yes,** she fired his way and moved to punch the blonde, but was unable to. She bared her teeth, hissing in annoyance. **Let go off my body Michael! I hate it when you do that mind and body controlling gibberish on me!**

**Mikaela, **Michael warned,** You know Gabrielle's in there, and if anything happens to her…** he left the threat dangling, and she knew better than to push it. He wasn't the leader of the Archangels for being the kindest and sweetest after all.

She let out a deep breath and relaxed allowing the feeling of stone in her veins to fade away.

**Good,** Michael said in a soft tone, **keep calm and channel your anger into a more positive form. Just the way I've taught you.**

Her eyes roamed over Gabriella's supporters. Joe Newman, the frat boy of the group; Sandy Phillips, Aussie sweetheart; Zed Llewellyn, the Harley Davidson; Yuri Coldwater, with her coffee skin, golden streaks and ever present headphones, used to be a street rapper, and God was she she was just as fast with throwing knives; Matt Steel, the leather clad, stubbled wanderer who had amazing aim with snipers and closer range guns; Hana Thompson, former drug addict, now the bandanna wearing hippie; Jeremia Simpson, with the Red Indian blood, archery expert. Gabrielle, Jophiel, Sandalphon, Zadkiel, Uriel, Metatron, Haniel, and Jeremiel.

She chewed on her lip and turned to her own group. Ralph Somers, tall, lean and extremely buff. Sheer size was often his only weapon; Razek Black, the wilderness wanderer with a passion for hunting with wolves, who accepted him as family; Zara D'Cruz, former jewel thief who almost ran away with the Crown jewels, but returned them when Mikaela made her join their group; Cameron Hayes, strongly built, fast with a sword and the weapons developer of their group; Rogue Matichson, the ruthless mercenary from the Himalayas. Including herself, the team consisted of Michael, Raphael, Raziel, Azrael, Chamuel and Raguel. Hardly fair, but it would have to do.

Mikaela kept an eye trained to the symbols around the circles she had drawn. The last thing she needed was the angel's blowing up the warehouse. The last time they all had been together, a brawl had broken out and not a few innocent bystanders had been blown to smithereens.

"Gabrielle wants to talk to Michael." her reverie was cut off by the blonde's sharp voice. She sighed through her nose.

"Leave it to Gabrielle to want to gossip."

**Shut up and let me in,** Michael said eagerly.

**OK man. Don't get your angelic underwear in a twist,** she growled.

**I can never understand your human dialect,**he muttered, pushing against the walls of defense around her mind. She let him through rather reluctantly.

"Everyone switches to angel mode, or that person doesn't leave this place fully intact." she snarled, just before going under. The others knew well enough to heed her threats, and soon enough she felt the presence of thirteen other angelic auras.

Angelic possession worked both ways, and only once in a while- when she needed the extra power- would Mikaela allow herself to be fully consumed by her hitchhiking partner. Or when someone like Gabrielle wanted to chat.

Mikaela/Michael open their eyes- now a brilliant gold- and faced Gabriella/Gabrielle, whose eyes were silver.

"Michael," she breathed, a elated smile stretching across her face. Mikaela felt her own muscles stretch into a large smile, and she mentally rolled her eyes.

**Oh yes, go ahead and flirt with my archrival,** she hissed into their head. Michael completely ignored her and continued to give Gabriella/Gabrielle sappy looks.

"Gabrielle, my love, it has been too long." he/she said, and Mikaela mentally gagged. Gabriella/Gabrielle sighed and played with a lock of her blonde hair, not saying a word. The others all listened with rapt attention, no one daring to say a word.

"It didn't have to be this way, you know." Gabriella/Gabrielle finally said, staring Mikaela/Michael in the eye. Mikaela/Michael nodded.

"I know my love, but it was as the Heaven's wrote it."

"This is all your fault!" she suddenly screamed, her face going red. She began to glow silver, which was usually a dangerous sign as she bore her eyes into Michael's. They took a step back, startled at her sudden outburst.

"How's this my fault?" Michael asked through Mikaela's mouth, but the girl knew the actual meaning behind the blonde angel's words. The way she looked straight through her eyes and inside, into her head. **She's talking about me, you idiot!** Mikaela snarled and she felt her body stiffen. They glared at Gabrielle/Gabriella.

"Leave Mikaela out of this, it doesn't concern her." they stated firmly but Gabrielle just laughed.

"Doesn't concern her!? She's the reason you left, the reason you don't have a male bearer, the reason I can't be with you." her voice cracked slightly in the end, dangerous sparks flying from her glowing figure. Mikaela/Michael took a step towards her, arms spread out in front.

"Gabrielle, you know why I did it." he/she crooned, "And you also know that it's just as tough for me as it is for you. It's painful having to be away from you for so long, but the situation can't be helped."

The Angel of Revelation began to calm down, the silver glow fading into nothingness. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the ravenette.

"You'll have to sacrifice her." she stated as if she'd asked someone to pass her the butter. Gasps of horror and disbelief passed through Michael's supporters and he/she narrowed their eyes. **She's joking right?** Mikaela exclaimed, but Michael's silence told her otherwise. **I swear to God Michael, if you go through that plan I'm going to-**

**You're going to do what?** he snapped and she flinched at his harshness. **Let me handle this Mikaela. Besides, we already have a plan.**

"We shall see." he told the blonde, eyes still narrowed. She glared back at them.

"Why not? You sacrifice her, I sacrifice my bearer, we both go to Heaven and wait for the next generation. It's a perfect plan!"

"We have to take care of a few things first," he said carefully, "and you know that we can't be sure of what happens if we do sacrifice her due to her bloodline." Gabrielle tossed her hair, eyes burning.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if it means I can be with you." she said in a harsh whisper.

**Why don't you tell her the truth?** Mikaela said in disbelief. There plan would make Gabrielle happy, so why not just tell her?

**Because the last time I told her, she hunted the boy down, didn't like him and slaughtered him before I could take over his body,** came the grim reply.

"Gabrielle, let the Heaven's play out our Destiny, my love." he said in a calming voice. "It will be best if we don't try to change Fate, and fail as miserably as others who have tried before us."

The blonde seemed ready to retort but froze. Mikaela felt her own body straighten it's spine, tilting it's head upwards.

"We'll continue this chat later, Michael." Gabrielle whispered hoarsely. A flash of light, and then Mikaela was back in control of her own body, as were the others. Gabriella swooned- much to Mikaela's disgust- and fanned herself with her fingers.

"What was that all about? I was having fun listening to Gabrielle creaming your ass." she pouted, still fanning herself dramatically. The girl shrugged.

"Something's going on up there." she said, pointing at the sky. Gabrielle looked at the rafters in confusion.

"There's something up there?" she asked in a bewildered tone, to which Mikaela facepalmed dramatically.

"No, you jackass! As in up in the Heaven's!" she growled. Gabriella bristled.

"I knew that."

"Where are we anyway?" Sandy asked, looking around in disgust. Joe snorted.

"Please tell me the infamous Mikaela Harper did not end up living in the slums." he added. Mikaela clenched her hands into fists as the others began to laugh. Only her supporters were silent and she was grateful for it.

"Just a precaution." she said in a silky tone, "So you know, you can't track me here.

"Oh really?" Yuri Coldwater sneered and closed her eyes in focus. Mikaela pretended to yawn and check her imaginary watch until Yuri's eyes snapped open.

"It's true." she mumbled to a glowering Gabriella. "This place is warded against any tracking spells. I've tried them all."

Smugness flowed through her veins when Gabriella threw her hands up in frustration, cursing her and her stupid warding spells.

"Why did you call us here Harper?" she hissed through her teeth. "Definitely not for a family reunion, so spit it out!"

"Woah, Tiger," she said, "Chillax. But you're right, this is not a friendly meeting.

"Before I left the _A__ngelicus autem_ _Demonica_, one of the demons was brought to me. He prophesied the Return of the Knights of Hell, the Rise of Lilith, and the beginning of the Apocalypse. The return of Nemesis was just Phase 1- to lure out the hero's out, to discover the extent of their power and at the same time, the raw energy that was being used- especially that green haired kid, Kenta Yumiya- was fuelling the Dais.

"The Rising has begun."

Gasps of disbelief and shock rippled through the circle. Gabriella glared at her miserably failing to keep the curiosity- and fear- out of her voice.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Mikaela had to take a deep breath to steady her own nerves. On the inside she was shaking like a leaf and she felt weak in the knees.

"I was there," she stated, "and I saw Nemesis rise. I was trapped in the ruckus and debris left after the battle on Hades' Island and I _saw…_" her voice broke now, so she shut her eyes and slowly counted to ten.

_One, two..._

What if they couldn't stop the Knights from returning?

_Three..._

Hell, what if the others refused to believe her, to fight with her?

_Four..._

What if Lilith rose, too? The Knights were bad enough, but Lilith...

_Five, six, seven…_

What if…

_…Eight…_

What if-

_…Nine…_

What if she failed to stop the Apocalypse?

Mikaela opened her eyes, more scared than ever. It was her duty to lead her brothers and sisters to war, to stop the Rising. It was why each of them had been chosen.

"They're coming," she whispered, locking eyes with each of them one at a time, "And they will bring the full wrath of Hell with them. And we will not be able to stop them. Not until we gain the trust of the Angels; not until we accept our Fate.

"We each carry an archangel inside of us, we were chosen by the Heaven's to lead. We will have to gather our forces and finish this war, once and for all. We have to put aside our differences and join forces, even if that means befriending the others."

Gabriella was trembling, face white, hands clenched at her sides.

"I'll need proof first," she said, "that's saying if I consider it, and then and only then will I take action."

"And you don't think her word is enough, do you?" The fiery haired Rogue said quietly. Gabriella sneered.

"Of course not. I don't trust her one bit and we've got some personal trust issues."

Mikaela's eyebrows shot up.

"Some?! You stole my boyfriend and them nearly sent him rolling off a cliff because he said he liked me more!" Gabriella just shrugged.

"He was crazy anyway. No one in their right mind would say that."

"Back to more important things." Matt said loudly snapping both girls out of their drilling-holes-into-faces match.

"I think the _juvenca's_ word is more than enough." Ralph added, crossing his arms. A murmer of agreement followed his words, but Sandy and the rest looked doubtful.

Jeremia crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "It doesn't seem right. Why would they pick now? What's so special about this month?"

"Does it look like I know?" Mikaela shot back, "I'm just telling you that I saw **it** walk out hours after the battle, and I'm leaving it to you to decide what you want to do."

She turned to her followers. "Look, I know you guys still take me as your leader, so I ask you to trust me, to believe me when I say that she's here and that-"

"We do believe you Mikaela," Rogue cut in, "we seriously do and we're ready to move out whenever you need us to."

Razek grinned and raised his hand. "Hear, hear." he quipped.

Relief swept over her and she turned to the others, more confident now.

"Gabriella, it's not just about you or me now. It's about all of us, especially the mortals." Gabriella tossed her hair again.

"Until I have proof, I'm not willing to take the step. We're talking about a full-fledged war here Harper, with the world as our battlefield. Solid proof; that's what I need right now."

"So you're just going to sit around until you have your proof?" Zara yelled, her eyes turning black- a dangerous sign. "It might be too late by then Gabriella, and you know it. You're just scared to drag you big, fat spoilt butt out there and do something about it!"

Gabriella was as silent as a grave, just standing there, arms crossed. Mikaela cringed slightly on the inside. It was usually more dangerous when that happened, since she was the kill-with-silence type and it meant that she was about to explode.

"We'll consider it," She said in a cold voice. "and we'll find the proof. If any of it is convincing, we'll contact you. Now, let us go."

The meeting was over. Mikaela stepped to her supporters circle's and removed selected symbols from around them. When she was done, she stepped back to the centre and chanted "Et dimittam te manibus carent. Vade!"

When the flash receded everyone but Zara, Ralph, Razek, Rogue and Cameron. They all cheered and hooted before stepping out of their now ruined circles. Zara froze for a second as did the others, before whipping around to face her.

"What the hell are we doing in Japan!?"

**Introducing the _Angelicus autem Daemonica (The Angelic Devils)_and the ArchAngels. What's going to happen and mikaela mentioned Kenta; is he in some sort of trouble, some target?**

**R&R peeps, hope you liked it :D**

**Kisses,**

**M**


	8. You have been warned

**Hello and welcome readers of this story! Yes I'm back, no I haven't deserted you or this story, it's just that I have been very caught up in other things. School work to do (I mean which teacher gives you work to do over the summers?) brothers to try and get rid of -.- and well, I'm fasting, so my brain isn't functioning all that well :3 Now, on with our lil' dark story...**

**Disclaimer:... They refuse to write back to me ever since I offered to take over Metal Fight Beyblade so no, I don't own MFB, or the character's except for my OC's.**

Kenta Yumiya trudged through the abandoned streets, sweating buckets. The whole city was indoors due to the heatstroke, but he felt the need to be alone for a while.

Yuu, Gingka, King, and Masamune had met up with him for lunch but the usual competition for the last burger had broken out, so he decided to hit the streets for a while.

The streets are silent, not even the whisper of a breeze reached his ears as he stalked by the Metal Bey Park. He froze outside it for a second, his mind wandering back to the time he found his ex-travelling partner there, in the dead of the night.

_A restless, sleepless night. He wandered the streets, head ducked low, trying not to let the tears stream. It had been two months, and he had not found him._

_Ryuga._

_A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly swiped it away._

_No, he would be strong, he would not stop looking. He owed that much to his friend._

_Madoka and the others might have insisted upon his death, but the Sagittario blader always remained doubtful about their words. After all, they were just words._

_And it was true; deep inside, he knew everyone wondered what had actually happened. No body had been found and human beings don't just disappear without a trace. The only explanation was that the Dragon Emperor was still alive and breathing._

_Kenta continued to roam around before deciding to linger in the park and climb a tree, something he found himself doing a lot lately. As he perched on one of the trees he climbed, his eyes drifted to the stars where he spied the Draco constellation. His eyes began to tear up again, but this time he didn't wipe them._

_Everyone has their moment of weakness._

_"I'm so sorry, Ryuga." he choked out, "I failed you, again, and again, and again."_

_Draco glowed brighter in the sky, and through his blurry vision, he saw a shooting star. From his vantage point, it looked like Draco had spit the star out, and he stared at it, star struck. (A/N: No pun intended)_

_It glowed brighter and brighter, it's movement hypnotizing as it arced across the sky._

_It looks so much like L-Drago, Kenta thought in a haze but something made him snap out of his world._

_The shooting star was hurtling towards him at over 300 kilometres per hour. The greenette froze in his seat, panic rising in his throat but his body refused to respond. Move!, he thought and jumped out of the way in time, the heat licking the soles of his shoes, hands splayed to brace himself for the jarring impact with the ground. he landed in a heap and immediately pushed himself up, despite the dull ache and exhaustion making it's way through his body. Images of the star fragments raced through his mind now. Could it really be?_

_A quick sprint led him to the edge of the jacuzzi-size crater, which was puffing out heavy, black smoke. Kenta choked but stayed there, straining to see through his watering eyes. He was sure he'd seen something, a very familiar white haired blader in fact. His eyes roamed the crater, squinting to see until he saw it near the far edge._

_Ryuga's crouched figure rose to full height, still as ragged as the day he disappeared. His eyes glowed in the colour of L-Drago; the reddish-white of his spirit. Ragged breaths escaped his throat, like a resuscitated person, loud and gasping._

_Kenta nearly fell into the crater in shock. He pulled himself together and stumbled around the hole to Ryuga's frozen figure, moving warily. The white haired boy remained frozen, staring straight ahead, still rasping. Fear overwhelmed Kenta just then, but he was unsure of why; maybe it was just the sight of his dead- no, missing friend. Or maybe it was the fact that he seemed… undead._

_"Ryuga?" he croaked, extending his hand towards his friend. Ryuga stopped rasping all of a sudden, and the deafening silence swarmed over them, weaving in between the gaps, around the boulders of the crater, around the trees. He blinked, and an arm twitched._

_Blink, lips parted._

_Blink, one unsteady step forward._

_Blink, and his eyes were back to the normal amber slits._

_"Kenta?" he whispered, before crumpling in on himself. The greenette was at his side in a flash, flipping him over._

_"Ryuga! Are you ok? Wake up Ryuga! Wake UP!" he yelled, shaking the white haired blader's shoulders. His eyes fluttered open, squinting to see, face pale._

_"Kenta?" he whispered again, managing to raise his arm halfway to the boy's ribs. He jabbed weakly, and his eyes widened a fraction. "You're real…" he moaned, and his eyes rolled back into his head. The greenette flipped completely, shaking with adrenaline and shock and fear._

_"No! Ryuga don't close your eyes, I'll get help. We'll get you out of here." he turned to the dark and abandoned streets, bile rising in his throat. "Somebody HELP!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, again and again. Ryuga groaned and turned over, so he resorted to shaking the boy and screaming to keep him awake, fearing the worst. "Stay awake Ryuga! Stay with me buddy!"_

_Ryuga's last words before he drifted into darkness were "Kenta, I…"_

"Kenta! Hey Kenta!" He could hear voices drifting up the street. It seemed that Gingka, Masamune, King and Yuu had finally stopped arguing over the last burger, but he didn't feel like re joining them just yet. Instead, he entered the park and quickly scaled a high tree with lots of foliage and foot holds- good for hiding and climbing respectively- hoping to hide until they went away. He was hidden quite well soon enough, but was still too low, so he climbed higher up. About halfway up something small hit him on the base of his head. He yelped in annoyance and turned around to see; he nearly fell out of the tree.

A black haired girl dressed in blue cutoffs and a red tank top to match the band around her forehead was perched rather calmly on one of the branches behind him. Her green eyes flickered over him as she popped some nuts into her mouth.

"Sorry kid," she drawled in a thick southern accent, "but this tree's taken."

"It's big enough for both of us, so I'm here to stay!" he retorted, surprised at his own boldness. Hanging around the Dragon Emperor must have really rubbed off on him. She tilted her head to one side, a half smile playing across her lips.

"Kenta Yumiya, I'm glad to finally meet you."

x-x

Madoka read the display on her screen, brow creased in worry. She laced her hands together in front of her mouth, just as a message popped up beneath the text.

"Restricted files. Password needed." it read and she sighed, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes. Ryuga would be back soon, and she had promised him at least something on the mystery girl. As a last resort, she flipped open her mobile phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" a slightly husky, yet cautious voice asked on the other end of the line. She took a breath and smiled. She could trust him.

"Hey it's me. I need some help tracking down a ghost."

x-x

"How do you know my name?" Kenta asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. All of his senses were in overdrive, but the girl opposite him was smirking.

"All of my people know about you," she replied with a yawn, "in fact, you might have a few visitors over the next few weeks." He just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Visitors." he repeated.

"Visitors." she agreed, "and a word of advice: Don't tell them anything you wouldn't want bad people to know." Kenta considered laughing, but she fixed him with a such a serious look, that the laugh died in his throat.

"You're joking, right?" but he was greeted with silence. Bile rose to his throat but he swallowed it back down.

"You said your people," he said carefully, "are you from some kind of clan or tribe or something?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, the corners of her lips turning up a fraction.

"Something like that," she replied, grabbing the branch above her head and swung up onto it. "You're strong for your age, you know." she added after a moment, "Your parents must be proud." She said the word 'parents' with such bitterness, Kenta could only imagine what happened to hers.

She continued, "Do yourself a favour and stay away from them for the next month; pack up and leave if you love them, or you'll put them in danger."

"It's just my mum," he said quietly than, louder "Am I in some kinda trouble?" She stopped scaling the tree.

"They're dangerous people, my family." she said without turning back to look at him, "If they capture you, they will put you through so much pain you'll wish for death. Isolate yourself, and take the rest of the Legendary Bladers with you; y'all need to watch each other's backs, before one of you gets stabbed there." The boy nearly choked.

"You know… about us? _How?_" he whispered.

"I'm all knowing." she grinned. The greenette shook his head.

"You literally handed me my death sentence and you're making _jokes!?_" She ignored his question and continued.

"Y'all are destined for something more than putting Nemesis back in his grave, something greater. Just be careful, Kenta, and watch out for strange people. Don't stay out after dark, and if you do, always with friends; always have Sagittario ready for battle; and you might- just a suggestion-wanna consider taking self defense classes." With that she climbed near the top and prepared to leap to the tree next to it. Kenta scrambled after her, the wheels of his mind spinning fast, the fear swelling in his tiny frame making him feel like he was going to burst.

"But what did I do?!" he called after her.

"You're powerful." was the only reply he got.

"Wait!" he yelled at her looming figure, "Who are you?"

Mikaela gave him a genuine smile, batting her lashes.

"You can just call me Angel."

x-x

"I'm sorry, but you want me to do what?" Tsubasa Otori crossed his arms and legs, leaning on the doorframe. Madoka sighed in exasperation.

"I need you to help me track down a ghost, that is, a person of the grid." she repeated her request. The silver haired boy looked sceptical.

"And for that you want me to hack through some level four government encoding, which is actually illegal?" The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, nodding slightly.

"Look Tsubasa, I know it's a lot to ask from you and I know that it could get us into trouble but please, just this once." she pleaded.

The boy's sceptical look vanished all at once and he sat down opposite Madoka at the table.

"Hey," he chided, "Why are you begging? I'll help you again and again because you are my friend, and you still trust me even after I made so many mistakes. For that I'm grateful, and besides, you know I love hack jobs." He gave her his signature mischievous smirk. He sat back and cracked his knuckles while Madoka sighed in relief. "Why do you want to find her anyway?" Tsubasa asked out of the blue.

"I-um…" she couldn't find a good enough excuse, so she told him everything. She started from the night before, when Ryuga broke through her window, her analysis of his bey, her suspicions as to who the "ghost" was. When she was done, Tsubasa was staring off into space, deep in thought. "You must think I'm crazy." she gushed. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't think that, but it's all very… mystical. The sort of thing Dynamis would have a conspiracy theory about." The girl chuckled at the memory of their lilac haired friend. Yup, this was definitely his area of mastery but she had decided to keep things rather hush.

Plus she didn't want Ryuga destroying the rest of her shop in a fit of anger.

"So, you'll do it?" she asked hopefully, and was relieved by a nod of agreement from him. He swiveled his chair to face the computer and poised his fingers above the keys.

"Shall we begin?"

x-x

Kenta literally dropped on top of an astounded Gingka and Co. completely freaking out.

His breath was hitching against his will, eyes wide brown plates. he began to speak but stuttered to a stop, fear overwhelming him to the max.

Yuu Tendo grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him until his teeth rattled.

"Kenchi! Are you OKAY?!" The young boy literally screamed in his ear.

Kenta came to his senses and pushed the boy off. He turned his fearful eyes to the rest of them.

"We're in trouble." he croaked, and recounted the whole story to his friends. This listened to him wide eyed, Gingka's brow furrowed as if he were trying to recall an old memory.

When he finished King and Masamune gave each other a look before bursting out into fits of laughter. The Yumiya boy glared daggers at the duo, while Yuu just scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh yes, it's just hilarious that some stranger walked up to me and told me that were all on the brink of death!" Kenta growled through clenched teeth, forcing the two boys to shut up, but only for a moment before their laughter got the better of them.

"Wait. So you're telling me that this pretty girl-by your description- told you to call her 'Angel'?" Masamune asked, trying to control the tears streaming down his face.

King managed to control himself long enough to say, "Ooh, someone's gotta a _girlfriend…_"

Kenta blushed deeply, but mostly out of anger.

"Are you guys _thick_ or something? This isn't a joke! This is serious okay!? She knew everything about what happened, as if she was there, and you guy's think that I was falling head over heels for her!?" he yelled. King and Masamune shut up permanently at his shouting, something they weren't used to. Kenta was ready to say more but a hand on his shoulder stopped him; Gingka's expression was serious, his grip firm.

"There's no need to get worked up Kenta." he said calmly, "But your description is familiar. Can you tell me again?" The Sagittario wielder shrugged, calming down a bit.

"Tall, like maybe your height, black hair, greenish eyes, Southern drawl."

"Besides the accent part, she sounds like Mikaela Harper." Gingka said more to himself than the others.

"Who's she?" Masamune asked, exchanging looks with King. Gingka fiddled with his belt, trying to avoid the question.

"Someone." he replied cryptically, "but she means something to Madoka, so that's who we have to find." He began to jog out of the park, Kenta and the others at his heels.

Not too far from where they were conversing, Zara D'Cruz propped her foot on the grill that ran along around the roof of a shoe shop, watching them intently.

They seemed like a decent enough lot to her, not too wild and uncontrolled, nor too tame. The blue haired boy even held a distinctive charm which attracted her to him.

She felt someone approaching.

"Do you think warning them was a smart move?" she asked her best friend without turning. Mikaela joined her at the railing, eyes darkening slightly, but nodded.

"Until I can have a full team on each of them, it's best that they know they're in danger. We'll have to clue them in sometime or another, and there's no time like the present." Her fake Southern drawl was gone, but she had had a feeling that someone was trying to voice track them.

"And something's still bothering you," Zara chided softly. Mikaela gave her a weak smile.

"It's just last night." she half groaned. Zara nodded in sympathy.

"You're not the only one."

_(The night before)_

"Woah," Zara whistled, looking around the sprawling top floor of the swanky building. "You've been living here the whole time?" Mikaela grinned.

"No, unfortunately. I bought it when I came to Japan for some work. But I bought the whole floor 'cuz I didn't want nosy neighbours." Her red eyed companion rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to you to be extremely paranoid." she quipped. Mikalea stuck her tongue out at the girl before continuing.

"Now you guys have a pick of rooms. There are four apartments on this floor. That one-" she pointed at the door behind her, "is mine. Help yourselves to the others." Cameron whooped and pushed open the door to one of the residents, revealing a large sitting room with comfy sofas and two doors leading off to a bedroom and kitchenette.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, "This one's-" Zara slipped between him and the entrance.

"What happened to ladies' first?" she said, wagging her finger in his face. "This one's mine." Cameron's face fell.

"Aw c'mon!" he grabbed her around the waist and tried to extract her shrieking figure from the doorway, unsuccessfully.

Meanwhile Ralph and Razek gave each other a look. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Razek asked with a gleam in his eye. Ralph held out a fist.

"You are so on." Rogue just rolled her eyes, only half annoyed at their childish behaviour.

Mikaela couldn't help but smile. So often was her life full of danger and pain, that she would tend to forget that her best friend's were still kids. Hell, she was still a kid.

**But closing in on your binding year.** Michael's advice from a few months ago echoed in her thoughts. Though he was still missing-in-action, he could be extremely annoying without being in her head all day long, and she suppressed a groan.

_As if I need a reminder,_ she grumbled. But her angelic friend had a point, unfortunately. Seventeen was an important age for all of them; to be binded to their respective partner's for life.

The thought of being binded to Gabriella made her nauseous. She couldn't stand the little bitch; it was as if they were made to repel each other.

A whoop from Razek brought her back to reality. "Yeah! So I get to pick." he exclaimed, slinging one arm across Rogue's shoulders. "Whichever one you want, Roe." he said fondly, but the girl siddled away cheeks turning red.

"What makes you think I'm staying with you, Zekkie?" she demanded. The black haired boy shrugged.

"I'm assuming." he replied innocently.

Mikaela watched the rather amusing exchange with a grin.

"So, you two are together now?" she asked keenly watching their reactions. Ralph laughed.

"They might not show it, but yeah, they're together." He told her. The girl couldn't help but hug both of them.

"Finally you two!" she huffed, pushing them into each other, a critical eye passing over them. "Oh! You guys look great together!" she squealed. Rogue blushed even deeper and smiled.

"Zekkie, I'm going to bunk with Zara _if you don't mind._" She told the blue-eyed boy. He huffed.

"C'mon babe, it's not like I'm a rapist or anything." He told her snarkily, receiving a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

They all finally decided on rooms. Zara and Rogue were sharing one, Cameron and Ralph another, and Razek had one to himself due to his, ahem, _activities_. Once they'd all vanished into their respective apartments, Mikaela pulled Ralph aside.

"I just wanted to thank you for accepting me again after so long," she told him, keeping her eyes down. "I mean, I just left you guys, but I hope you understand that I had to take care of something."

Ralph laughed, a deep, rich rumble. "It's okay Mikaela. We accepted you because you never really left; we knew you'd come back." He tilted his head to one side and watched her. "Family's family."

She nodded in resignation, unconsciously braiding her hair over one shoulder.

"Hey," Ralph said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're tense. What's wrong?" She gave him a look.

"What makes you think I'm tensed." The dark haired boy rolled his eyes.

"You braid your hair every time you're tense." he pointed out, causing her to drop her hands to her sides.

"I'm just worried," she confessed, "about Gabriella and those assholes, about Lilith, about the Rising." He nodded.

"But that's a burden you know longer have to carry yourself. We're The Angelic Devils, and we always come out on top." He held out a fist and she bumped it with her own leading into a complicated handshake they had made a few years back.

Fifteen minutes later she was alone in her room, when Zara knocked on her door. The girl was still wearing the clothes she had worn at the warehouse and her eyes were the brightest red. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, hands shoved into her pockets at first, but soon sauntered in, spreading her hands on either side.

"I'm home!" she said a little nervously, before they both burst out into laughter.

"God, you have no idea how much I've missed you, woman." Zara told her as she pulled her into a bear hug. Mikaela laughed into her shoulder.

"Less than me anyway." she quipped pulling away.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No-" Zara stopped, then said "Yeah whatever." They both laughed again, the endless gap of two years dissipating in a night.

"Let's have a sleepover." Mikaela suggested. Her red eyed companion lit up for a second before her expression fell.

"But I have no _clo-thes_," she whined with a pout. Green eyes locked with red one's.

"Then we do what all girls without clothes do."

"SHOPPING!" they squealed at the same time.

"But first you have to change. Borrow my clothes for right now." she told Zara as she strode towards the closet, forcing the girl to groan.

"Your clothes are big for me. I mean, no offense, but I'll look like an overgrown raven."

"Babe," Mikaela drawled pulling out shorts and a sleeveless top, "You_ are_ an overgrown raven."

"Touche."

After ushering Zara off, she changed out of her own clothes into something more suitable to hit the shops. Faded, low rise boot cuts, knee high boots with a one shoulder green top that allowed a strip of skin between the hem of her shirt and the top her jeans remain bare.

She had never minded showing of skin before, none of them ever had, but modesty for the, uh- patient, she thought as she threw in some liner and a necklace.

Besides, Ryuga didn't exactly seem like the oh-I-don't-are-about-the-skin type to her.

Making sure everything was in order, she grabbed two pairs of keys from her dresser and locked up behind herself. "Hey guys!" she called out in the hallway, and doors popped open a few moments later.

"What?" Cameron groaned when he saw her all dressed up. She grinned devilishly.

"We're going shopping." she announced, "and you guys are driving." All three boys groaned, as Rogue and Zara popped out all dressed up for the trip. Rogue was wearing a skirt and a graphic tee, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Zara had put on the borrowed clothes as well as the leather boots she always wore.

"You're taking your bey with you for shopping?" Cameron asked, forever suspicious.

She looked down at the belt that held her bey and launcher strapped around her hips with a grin.

"You never know when you might need it." she replied.

"How are we gonna get there, anyway?" Razek asked, pushing his longish hair off his face.

"I'm glad you asked."

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me." Zara exclaimed, when they opened the garage door behind the building. Cameron whistled, long and low.

"That is just absolutely gorgeous," Rogue added, wide eyed.

Before them stood a black BMW i8, newly polished, fresh from the showroom. Mikaela grinned and slid onto the hood, patting it like a mother stroking her child.

"2 door- coupe, 1.5L turbocharged inline-3 gasoline, 7.1 kWh lithium-ion battery, 500 km in Comfort mode, 600 km in Eco Pro. Power comes from a hybrid drivetrain consisting of 231-horsepower."

"So," Zara asked rubbing her hands together, "who's driving?" She chuckled.

"Whoever wants to."

The five of them gave each other a look for a split second, before scrambling for the keys Mikaela held out in front of her. The green eyed girl slid up the hood in bewilderment and chucked the keys away. The six teens watched it turn over and over, before a milky arm shot out and grabbed it.

Rogue cheered herself and took a dramatic bow. "I'm driving, bitches!" she drawled, shaking the key in the other's disappointed faces.

"I call shotgun!" Zara added after a moment's silence and moved around the car to sit in the passenger seat.

The others slid into the back- Mikaela in Cameron's lap due to the tight fit.

"Don't get too comfy with this," she warned the brown haired boy who smirked.

"Sure, sugar." She ignored the comment and diverted her attention to the driver.

"Roe, go easy on my baby." Mikaela pleaded, eyes wide with fear. Rogue glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"That, is going to be tough. Can she run?" Mikaela nodded.

"She can run." Rogue's foot was lead as they pulled out, the tires squealing.

Soon they were cruising towards the city shopping Paradise: Fashion street **(A/N: Idk if such a place exists but I needed a name :3)**

They played their all time favourite song, belting out the lyrics at the top of their lungs, receiving not a few stares from pedestrians and passing cars.

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Ah

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,

I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

When the first of the shops appeared, Mikaela, Zara and Rogue hopped off, allowing the boys to take over the sports car, with a dire warning of painful beatings if they so much as scraped a nail's breadth of paint off.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Mikaela asked turning in a circle, when something strange caught her eye. The second she turned around a man in a charcoal colored trench coat, scarf to cover his face and a beanie on his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets and blindly turned somewhere else.

Her brow furrowed in suspicion, but she chose to ignore the feeling. She didn't want to ruin a night out with her mates because she thought someone was watching her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, only to be momentarily blinded by the flash of a camera. She cursed colourfully as laughter erupted from her companions. Zara held a tiny silver rectangular device; a new mobile phone. Rogue grinned wider than ever before at the glares she threw around.

A small gasp suddenly escaped her lips as she pointed at a certain shop. "Oh my God we have got to go there!" the redhead squealed. The other two followed her finger.

Victoria's Secret.

Fifty percent off on everything.

Heaven.

And the shop was practically empty.

_Ole._

It was cold inside the shop, and smelled of strong perfumes and roses. The mannequin displays were dressed differently; nightwear, dresses, lingerie and bathing suits. Racks of discounted merchandise were lined up, the glass shelves lined with perfumes and cosmetics.

Zara immediately zoomed off to the shirts and pants with Rogue who searched through the dress racks. Mikaela was drawn towards the nightwear; some of the pieces were extremely vile but others were rather cute and she pulled out two pieces to try on.

They actually looked cute on her and suited her figure so she bought them as well as a turquoise off shoulder dress and a tight, short, sequined black one shoulder dress with a full sleeve.

The others were still busy so she roamed through the jewelry section, fingering the displays, where pair of charm bracelets caught her eye.

They were gold, interlocking rings with small charms hanging at the intervals; a pair of angel wings, a crown, a heart with an arrow through it, a tiny gold piece that had 'Angel' carved into it, and three capital letters T, A and D. She didn't know what the letters stood for- probably The Apocalyptic Dance or something- but they definitely stood for The Angelic Devils. Since it was a pair, she bought both and later snuck one into Zara's bag when she wasn't looking.

When the girl's finally left the shop laden with goodies, Cameron, Ralph and Razek bumped into them.

"Done already?" Razek asked, sarcastically, but Mikaela ignored it.

"Where's my car?" she demanded.

"Parked on the other end of this street, outside the hamburger place." Cameron told her. Dinner was decided on-burgers, of course- and they set off for the restaurant.

Mikaela couldn't shake a weird feeling, the feeling that something was wrong. She raised her chin and inhaled deeply while walking, when a strangely familiar and disgusting smell hit her nose.

Rotten eggs and sulfur.

There was a demon or some monster close by, very close by. Thinking fast, she pretended to trip and fall to her knees, dropping her bags around her. Immediately the others stopped to help her up as she snuck a glance from between her arms.

Her suspicions had been right. The trench coated and scarved man was still following them, and this time he was closer, maybe twenty feet away. She grabbed Ralph's arm as he hauled her up and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Gray trench coat, six o'clock, on our tail. Confirm." she hissed before giggling as if she'd told him a joke. Ralph glanced back and started laughing, but his eyes were sharp and alert. One cursory nod was all she needed to set the plan into action; to anyone behind them it would look like she slung her arm around her friend's shoulders, but in reality she was gesturing with practiced ease: We're being followed, set plan into action.

Near the burger place was an alley for all the trash cans and deposits.

"Hey c'mon Mikaela!" Razek called out, as she dropped behind the group. She waved them on.

"Be with you in a sec," she told them and entered the alley, immediately dropping behind a green trash can that smelt almost as bad as the thing itself.

Dumb as it was, it followed her into the deserted area, unarmed though it wouldn't make much of a difference to it. When it had passed her hiding place- thankfully she had remained unnoticed- she crawled out and behind the creature, hissing like a cat. The trench coated figure whirled but she had already clamped a hand around it's neck, lifting it a foot off the ground. The figure choked and clawed at her hands but she grinned, revealing sharp teeth, her eyes turning gold.

"What do you want?" she asked it calmly, as if it was drinking tea with her instead of choking.

"Why are you following us!?" she asked more forcefully when it didn't reply. A gurgling sound escaped it's lips and she thought it was trying to say something, but then she realized it was laughing.

"You've got some nerve on you, don't you pretty boy?" she mocked, taking a few steps forward with it still in the air. A shadowy figure crept up behind Trench Coat with a length of rope in her hands.

The rest of the plan took exactly four seconds.

Mikaela threw the creature into the shadow figure- Zara- who wrapped the rope around it's neck and made a noose, chucking the remaining rope into the air where Ralph and Razek grabbed it from a fire escape in the alley. They pulled and secured the rope to the railing, so the trench coated creature hung to it's death seven feet in the air.

At the exact same time, Rogue spray painted a demon trap under the jerking and flailing figure, while Cameron set up an invisible barrier at the alley entrance. No one would be able to see what was happening.

Mikaela rolled her shoulders, her neck and cracked her knuckles, waiting for the human host to pass on to- wherever he believed he would go.

The next five minutes passed in silence, when finally the last breath escaped the man. They waited quietly, patiently. Like Gaea awaiting her millennia long revenge on the puny humans who ravaged Mother Earth. The little Devils had performed this trick one too many times, and had it down pat to perfection.

Another minute passed. Razek jumped down from his position on the fire escape and looked at the green eyed leader worriedly.

The creature was taking too long.

"I think we've made a mistake." Zara broke the silence with a sullen voice. "He might just have been human." Razek shook his head in disagreement.

"No. You can smell demonic energy on him." he sniffed the air again.

"Maybe… maybe it left just as we were hanging it." Rogue added, biting her fingernails.

"If that actually happened, than congratulations! We just killed a guy!" Mikaela growled, her vision going red for a second. Zara shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We've made the mistake before, maybe we just-" she was cut of by a sudden gust of wind that nearly sent them to their knees. It whipped around the hanging man, round and round in a whirlwind of black tendrils that had creeped in with the winds. They slowed down and formed a thick black cloud above it's head.

Mikaela's mind was whirling; this had never happened before. It seemed as if it was attracting someone else's power, completely out of the ordinary since most creatures in the area usually ran. Knowing only one thing, she stepped forward.

"Awaken abhorrent beast of Hell!" she called out over the howling winds, and the man opened his eyes, pure black ovals, no whites visible.

"Justice must prevail, as you used one of us, we shall take advantage of you and then do as we see fit!" Zara declared stepping forward. The creature jerked and struggled, sending the six into action.

They formed a circle around the demon trap, emergency reserves of power itching at their fingertips. Anything could happen.

A snap of rope, and muffled thump and the man stood in the centre of the trap, a deliciously large grin on his face. He snapped his fingers and the rope disintegrated around his thick neck, leaving harsh red burns visible. He pulled of the beanie he wore to reveal a bald and extremely tattooed head.

"Did someone call?" he asked. His voice was high and snooty, nasal and extremely annoying. Mikaela had to curl her hands into fists to stop herself from bashing it's face in.

"We did." Ralph stepped in to take command. The thing gave him a once over.

"Oh, but you're not the leader, little angel." He pointed at Mikaela. "She is."

"Glad to know you know where you stand, you filthy pig." Rogue spat. The creature bristled visibly, but ignored the girl.

"You called me, dearie," it narrowed it's eyes "So talk."

"You followed us for a long time. My only question is why?" she got straight to the point.

The thing laughed, the dry, wheezy sound echoing in the empty alley. "Why would I tell you that?"

"Do you have a problem with direct answers, you son of a-" Cameron hissed, but broke off when Zara gave him a look.

"Answer the question, Black-eyed being!" Mikaela said. The creature bared it's teeth in fury, and the others shared smiles.

"Oh yeah, I know your actual name, sweetheart. Now answer my question!" The creature tilted his head to one side as if listening to someone.

"I was ordered to follow you." The black cloud it's head crackled, an old hag maniacally laughing.

"Who put you up to it?" It pursed it's lips, but Mikaela knew the real name would force him to cooperate. The black cloud rumbled, a few tendrils snaking down towards the demon.

"My Mistress." She exchanged a look with the others, throat clogging up. _Lilith?_

"Does your 'mistress' have a name?" she put the word in hand air quotes.

Thunder clapped, a lion's roar, and lightning struck the man's dead body. It screamed and jerked under the electricity pulsing through it's veins.

Mikaela looked around and she knew what she was seeing was real; it was something that she never seen before. It was as if something was stopping the demon from speaking despite the use of the True name.

As if someone else was pulling the strings.

"Answer me, demon. Who do you work for!?" she yelled over the screams and the ever loudening howls of the wind. The creature laughed, a hoarse, rusty sound from blackened lips while a bloody nose dripped.

"When my Master and Mistress come for you, little angels, you will not live. The Apocalypse shall begin; Hell shall be brought to this very town! And you-" he looked at Mikaela now, "-you won't be able to stop any of it."

She felt her blood turn to ice. It had spoke of her deepest, darkest fears: Being unable to succeed. The thing continued.

"Everyone you know shall die, shall be slaughtered, and you will be made to watch. They have special plans for you, dearie; you are to be kept alive for the Prince's pleasure, and once he is done with you, to be offered as the sacrifice that will unlock Lucifer from his cage.

"Those precious Legendary Bladers heart's will be his feast when he returns! The raw power that each of them houses will make him invincible; the children will make him God."

She was shaking like a leaf, red hot anger, not fear. She was a torrent of emotions; fury, fear, guilt, disgust.

_Evil._

"Shut up." she whispered, but no one heard her, paid her words any heed. They had started the exorcism.

'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,'

It laughed again, blood pouring from it's mouth. "Yes! Send me back to Hell so that my leaders may congratulate me on my feat! You have been warned, Angel. This world, once God's heaven, will now be the Devil's playground, where he will destroy, build, destroy and then build again! You pathetic, puny little things in human skin, you will never know true power. You may wear his name proudly, but you will not choose him; you will choose to fight against him, and you will _lose miserably."_

'Ergo draco maledicte et sectio'

It was taking over her. She had the same feeling. Flames in the veins, burning behind eyes, aches in her gums as her demon teeth slid out. She hissed, her eyes were on fire.

She was going to kill him.

'Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica' they chanted faster, suddenly more urgent. A small part of her brain knew that they anticipated her attack, but the rest of her brain thought, _no one insults me and gets away with it._

She reared, and launched herself at it when something huge, soft and furry banged into her and pushed her to the ground. She screamed in frustration.

"Get off me, Razek!" she yelled, clawing at the huge wolf that held her down. She caught sight of her reflection in the beast's large eyes: Sharp teeth, blood red eyes with cracks of gold, paper white skin.

_'Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos!'_

A column of black smoke erupted from the man's lips and vanished into the already retreating clouds, and the empty vessel crumpled, dead.

Slowly now, the wolf- Razek- got off Mikaela, head butting her as she sat up. She pushed him away angrily, but her eyes were back to normal, teeth retracted.

"I would have torn him to pieces." she growled, getting up. Razek morphed back into his human form, scowling.

"You told us that you'd learnt how to control your demon blood." he accused her.

"Exactly." The others said together.

"Is this going to be a problem, M?" Zara asked, crossing her arms. Mikaela bit her lip, braiding her hair again. What was she going to tell them? That the darkness had become stronger? That she sometimes lost control?

"No guys, I'm sorry." she said out loud, "It's easier to control when Michael's around you know, talking me out of it." She huffed and added, "Plus that ass was getting on my nerves."

"Let's just get out of here." Rogue said softly and Razek wrapped a protective arm around her. Mikaela wasn't a jealous person by nature, but the affection made her heart twinge, and she knew that as long as Michael was in her, she would never be able to experience that sort of love.

As they walked towards the car to head home, she could only think of one thing.

_No matter what happened to her, the others had to stay safe._

**Soooo... whatcha think? Boring, interesting, stretched out? Lemme know so I can fix this stuff accordingly plzzz. I know it might not be that great but... just R&R peeps, you guys leave me hanging!  
Oh and just so I get this clear: I have no objection against anyone's religion or beliefs, this is purely fiction.  
The exorcism spell is from Suprenatural jbtw :P**

**R&R guys, thanxxx**

**-M**


End file.
